


La reina de las hadas

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: - Su Alteza, deseo…- el pequeño Arthur duda de nuevo, pero cuando levanta la mirada hacia la reina, ella está sonriendo- Deseo tener un amigo.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Kudos: 1





	La reina de las hadas

**La reina, ellas siempre estaban hablando sobre su reina, sobre sus cabellos de oro y sus ojos cristalinos. Inglaterra las escuchaba y quería conocerla él también, verla aunque fuera tan sólo una vez, y quizás, pedirle un deseo. La reina, le explicaban las hadas, tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás haya existido y cuando bailaba todo el bosque quedaba en paz.**

**Cansado de buscarla llegó incluso a creer que ella no existía, pero existe, y ahora que la ha encontrado no puede dejar de espiarla fascinado. Todo lo que le dijeron de ella es cierto, su cabello de oro, sus ojos claros, sus movimientos elegantes.**

**La reina es más grande que las hadas normales, pero despide el mismo atrayente refulgor y usa una corona de flores silvestres. Tararea una suave melodía recostada sobre la hierba del claro, y algunas mariposas revolotean sobre ella para admirar su belleza.**

**_Deseo tener un amigo para poder jugar_. **

**Quizás ella se asuste y se aleje volando si sale de su escondite detrás del árbol, pero si no se acerca a pedirle su deseo se quedará solo por siempre, con sus hermanos atormentándolo.**

**Aprieta los pequeños puños para darse coraje y da un par de pasos para quedar dentro del claro. La reina deja de cantar al verlo de pie frente a los árboles, y se incorpora para quedar sentada sobre la hierba. Sonriendo, le hace una seña para que se acerque, pero Arthur solo da dos pasos más en dirección a ella. Las mariposas se han alejado, y él se ha olvidado de lavarse la cara antes de presentarse ante la Reina de las hadas, que vergüenza. Ella levanta sus brazos en dirección a él y vuelve a insistir.**

**– _Tu viens ici, petit lapin._**

**Ella realmente tiene la voz más melodiosa que jamás ha existido, y el idioma mágico en el que le ha hablado parece tan hechizante como sus ojos azules. Le tiemblan las piernas de los nervios y la emoción, pero se acerca e hinca una rodilla en la tierra para inclinarse ante ella.**

**– Su Alteza, deseo…– duda de nuevo, pero cuando levanta la mirada hacia la reina, ella está sonriendo sorprendida– Deseo tener un amigo.**

**La Reina de las hadas se ríe y le acaricia el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más. Cuando se pone de pie acomoda sus ropas rojas y se quita la corona.**

**– Te prometo que seré tu amigo, _mon petit lapin–_ le concede mientras lo corona con sus flores.**


End file.
